


Different Atmosphere

by katya_kool



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_kool/pseuds/katya_kool
Summary: When Tessa returns home from Pyeongchang, she’s struck by how things have already changed.





	Different Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! this is my first fic, so please be kind! Tessa and Scott are amazing and talented people, and I fell in love with them this Olympic season!

It’s almost funny that she wanted things to slow down. After everything they’ve been through, she would think she would appreciate finally being done. They haven’t officially announced their retirement yet, that’s still to come, but the world has come to a consensus that they would retire. 

They haven’t really talked about it directly, it was always after Pyeongchang. Then they could talk about it and sort it all out. The idea of discussing it before seemed wrong, and that they would jinx themselves somehow. Maybe that’s what went wrong in Sochi. They got to far ahead of themselves. Regardless, Tessa can’t help but think about it now, now that things are over. There’s still Stars On Ice and that circus, but it’s different now.

She never expected that they would go viral, those “Canadian Ice Dancers Who Must Date.” Every four years she did get a blip in social media and mentions, but this year was unprecedented. All the interviews this year seemed to be more focused on their relationship rather than the dancing. Of course, she fed into it, all of those sound bytes and glances. That’s what she was told to do, and she followed instructions.

But now, she’s home and things immediately feel different. She still feels Scott, but it’s more distant and hard. It was like this during their break, but this is permanent. This is what she has to settle into. The idea of retirement, and of being without Scott. She never imagined it would feel like this when they started out all those years ago. 

Her phone is continuing to blow up from social media, and she keeps looking for a message from the one person she actually wants to hear from. She isn’t afraid to call him, that isn’t it. She’s strong, and confident, but there’s something about Scott that makes her question herself a little more. It’s so easy with him, and she feels like she must be doing something wrong. It’s never this simple. So she sits in her living room, checking her sponsership emails and trying to pass the time. She wanted everything to slow down earlier, those two weeks were a whirlwind, but now everything is stone cold. 

It’s finally an acceptable hour to go to bed, so she starts to wind things down and get ready to sleep. Reaching over the bed to plug in her phone, she checks it one last time. Surprisingly, there’s a text from Scott.

“Miss you Tess”

It’s short and simple, but it still makes her smile and have a sense of relief come over her. It reassures her that no matter what, they’re still connected. That’s enough for her tonight. She texts back a quick reply, and settles in. It’s only her first night back, and she can settle the rest in the morning. After all, she has all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading people! comments/kudos are appreciated! let me know if you want a possible follow up.


End file.
